


麦丽素的诱惑 The Lure of Mylikes（AU）

by txjtxuemiao0703



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txjtxuemiao0703/pseuds/txjtxuemiao0703
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moffat said ：He likes Mylikes very much，but what happen ？</p>
            </blockquote>





	麦丽素的诱惑 The Lure of Mylikes（AU）

麦丽素的诱惑 The Lure of Mylikes【AU】

By Nyssa Hsueh

 

【一定要标AU，本来想写双子，结果生日时间不允许，于是就……（这次意淫的成分比较多，于是就标了AU。我没有黑任何人，）】

图为Mark Gatiss，Nicholas Briggs，Steven Moffat

 

 

世界上很多诱惑。

夏娃受了蛇的诱惑，贪吃了禁果，受到了耶和华的惩罚。

亚历山大受到了金苹果的诱惑，最后输掉了比赛。

但对于Steven Moffat来说，他也面临着一个诱惑，这个诱惑可以改变他的一生。

 

【未知的阻挠】

Ben Stephenson看着面前这个匿名举报陷入了沉思，“Steven Moffat盗取Big Finish的剧本，并二度修改。”

举报是打印的，纸张很光滑，和日常工作用的文件一模一样。很显然是内部人举报的。他试图想从用词分辨是谁，可是寥寥几句并不能认清是谁。但这是他第三次接到这样的匿名举报了。之前两份他都当成了诽谤和污蔑丢进了纸篓，可事不过三。这件事确实引起了他的深思，Stephenson知道BBC内部有很多人对Moffat不满，但他清楚他的为人 他不可能去盗取剧本的。他站起来 看了看窗外飘飘洒洒的雪花。他叫来秘书。“把Steven Moffat叫来。不，等等，我还是自己去吧。”

他离开办公室。正好路过录音室，录音室里传来了Nicholas Briggs的声音。他轻轻的走进去。Nicholas正在玻璃版后面录有声书。导演刚要喊停。就被他拦住了。等Nicholas录完，Stephenson才把他叫过来。

“嗨!”Nick吃惊的看着他，不知道怎么办。

Ben Stephenson看着Nick诧异的表情，抿了抿嘴，决定还是不说了。 “哦，没事，我就只是来查看的。你们继续吧。”Nicholas舒了口气，再次回到录音棚。Stephenson慢慢的离开录音室。就在开门的那一刹那，Steven Moffat正迎面走过来。

“我正要去……”还没有等Stephenson说完，Moffat抢先说。“五十周年我想写一个特别短片。”还没有等Stephenson反应过来，Moffat就继续说。“我们边走边说吧。我想给八任博士一个重生。”

“恩，然后呢?”Stephenson继续问。

“我写了一个八任博士的重生。”Moffat继续说。

“八任博士，Paul Mcgann那任?”Stephenson问到。

“是的。”Moffat点点头，“因为要和博士之日有关，所以我一定要请Paul Mcgann回来。”

“那不错呀。”Stephenson意味深长的说。

“这是我的剧本。”Moffat将手中早已打印好的剧本递给了Ben Stephenson。

“这么快？”他一下子站住了，翻看了剧本。剧本不是很长，就两幕。剧情很吸引人。但当他看到博士提到女伴的时候皱了皱眉。

“Charley，C'rizz，Lucie，Tamsin，Molly都是谁?”Ben Stephenson问道。

“八叔广播剧里的同伴们呀。”Moffat笑了笑说。

“Big Finish?” Stephenson像不认识的看着Moffat。

“是的呀。”

“为什么不是Grace与Lee Chang?” Stephenson反问道。

“他们不是同伴呀。”Moffat理直气壮的说。

Stephenson 将剧本丢了回去。“拿回去!正剧为什么要谈Big Finish饭制作品。”

“可毕竟八任博士的故事只有一个电影，Big Finish为神秘博士做了那么多广播剧，而且还有版权，为什么”

“Big Finish……”Stephenson一下子哽住，耳畔回响着上一任神秘博士制片人Mal Young说的话。“我想取消Big Finish，解雇Big Finish这些人。记住Big Finish永远不是BBC的。”Stephenson继续说。“你是不是不会写剧本了？江郎才尽了？不用Big Finish的就写不出自己的吗？或者你的剧本都是抄袭Big Finish的?”

“为什么这么说。”Moffat回了一句。

“你还想让我拿出来吗？” Stephenson继续说。“跟我来办公室。”

当到达办公室的时候，Moffat一眼瞥见桌子上的举报信。但却像没看见一样置之不理。

Stephenson打开抽屉，取出了收集了很长时间的资料。“你看看吧。”

Moffat接过来。反而笑了。“这个就能说我是抄袭?”

“你看看，River的my past is your future与Big Finish的Charley的故事，还有Donna的一个时间领主说all right 那证明不是all right。与Gallifrey系列Leela的话，还有你的那个 the name of doctor是不是和Mary的故事里，八任博士那句话。还有……”

还没有等 Stephenson说完 Moffat早已大笑了起来， Stephenson突然感觉很愤怒。刚要发火。Moffat继续说。“你是新来的吗？”

“什么?” Stephenson感觉有一种想开除Moffat的冲动，但理智提醒他不能这么做。

“神秘博士像各种剧各种周边致敬的事情早就有了。如果连致敬在你眼里也算抄袭的话那你真的是新来的。神秘博士就是一种在新剧中加入各种过去的元素，如果你是whovian当你发现这些的话就会情绪高涨。就会'啊，原来这里是致敬呀'，就会为此而感动。不管你从谁那里听说我抄袭，我想就让他说去吧。如果是抄袭，那么从一开始就开始了。”

“我……” Stephenson突然感觉说不出来话。“你自己看着办吧。”

Moffat没有继续说话。

“以后和Big Finish不要走的太近。” Stephenson叮嘱道。然后就离开了。

“另外，我不会放弃我的想法的。”当 Stephenson离Moffat有五米距离的时候，Moffat坚定的说。

“如果你加Big Finish广播剧里八任博士的同伴，那就让八任博士的广播剧就此终结吧。 ” Stephenson头也不回的说。然后离开了办公室。

 

【镜中花】

Moffat独自离开了那间充满笑话的办公室，但他万万没有想到竟然遇到了Nicholas Briggs。但他想躲开 没想到Nick朝他打了一个招呼。他打发性的问了一个问题后，打算想离开，但突然又想把自己忧虑告诉他，但又怕再次给他带来焦虑。片刻他发现自己已经看着Nick很长时间了。

“哦，dalek会回归，准备着吧。”Moffat绞尽脑汁才想出了这个托词，然后就离开了。

晚上当Moffat回到了家中，耳边还回响着Ben的话。“如果你加Big Finish广播剧里八任博士的同伴，那么八任博士的广播剧就会终结。”

他看着架子上的CD，那些BF的CD，还有Nick在他生日的时候送给他珍藏版广播剧，他抚摸着这些CD，心中油然而生出一种说不出的难受。

他取出书架上的一个未命名的本子。他知道那些是自己为八任博士写的小说和广播剧草稿。

记忆回忆起多年前。1995年编剧聚会。

他坐在角落里郁闷的喝着威士忌。

这时他的面前突然出现一袋麦丽素。

“一个人喝闷酒会伤身的。”

Moffat抬起来头，看着一个面容清秀，大眼睛的人正在看着自己。那个人坐下来。“我叫Nicholas Briggs，朋友叫我Nick。你应该就是Steven Moffat吧。”

Moffat惊讶的看着他。

“好奇我是怎么知道的吗？”Nick从袋子里取出一颗麦丽素递给他。Moffat接过来，轻轻的放入口中，巧克力融化在口腔中，香甜的味道让他感到特别舒服。被威士忌灼烧的喉咙顿时被滋润了。

“我看过你写的Bernice Summerfield的故事。”Nick眨了眨眼睛。

“你还是一个whovian。”这句话一出口，Moffat就后悔了。他不该这么说。

Nick只是平静的点点头。露出微笑。接下来他们谈了什么Moffat已经记不清了。但唯一记得的是互相谈小时候看神秘博士的记忆最深的情景。

Nick讲述了当年看二任博士重生，Zoe与Jamie离开，让小小的Nick就像丢了最好的朋友一样。

Moffat则是说:当年一任重生的时候，Patrick出来的时候，自己根本不知道发生了什么，还一直问爸爸博士去哪里了。

两个人第一次见面就是这样愉快。虽然他们在日后的whovian聚会见过几次，但从此由于各自的繁忙的工作让他们多次错过了对方。直到有一天，他在他与Sue婚后的一天收到了一封来自Big Finish成立的邀请函。他好奇的走入了这个未知的小公司。

却看到了很多熟悉的面孔，Karra的扮演者Lisa Bowman，Mark Gatiss，Nicholas Couney，Gary Russell还有很多神秘博士的编剧。

这时他一眼瞥见正在忙前忙后张罗的Nick。Nick看见他的到来，突然停下手头的事情，朝他走过来。一把抱住他，Moffat注意道他的发际线又高了很多。

“我就知道你会来加入Big Finish的。”Nick兴奋的眼睛格外明亮。

“加入Big Finish?”Moffat没有反应过来。

“Big Finish就是取自你那个电视剧一集。这是一个制作神秘博士的广播剧公司，BBC给了我们制作Bernice Summerfield的版权了，你不是写过Benny的故事吗？所以嘛，你一定会参加的吧。”

Moffat迟疑了一下。看着Nick不知道说什么。这个时候一个金色头发的女人突然出现在Nick身边。“嘿，Nick怎么了？”

Nick吻了吻她的额头，温柔的说:“亲爱的，我没事。你先去忙吧。”

Moffat看着这一切又一种说不出滋味在心中，他咬了咬嘴唇。“对不起，我还没有想好。”说完就转身离开了Big Finish成立现场。

站在伦敦街头，他在纳闷为什么自己突然不适，Nick有自己的爱人很正常，就像自己和Sue结婚了一样。他不敢在想下去。立刻回到了自己的家中。

“不会的，我绝不会是的。”他喝了口水脑海中不断的浮现Nick亲吻那个女人的场面。

“嘿，Steven!”Sue的声音打断了Moffat的回忆。“我告诉你一个好消息。我怀孕了。”

Moffat惊喜的看着Sue，一股幸福的暖流从心中荡漾开来。“真的吗？”

Sue幸福的点点头。

他从此放下了Nick在他心中的一个有无可无的包袱。

 

【水中月】

Nick莫名的看着 Stephenson离开感觉莫名的惶恐，录完有声书后，与导演告别后，离开了录音棚，刚走出就迎面撞见了Moffat。

“嘿，Steven!”Nick打了一个招呼。正要离开的时候，Moffat突然把他叫住。“对了，Nick，Dark Eyes完结后，八任博士的广播剧还会继续吗？”

Nick没想到Moffat竟然会问这个，于是欣然回复道:“当然呀，我从来没有想停止八任博士广播剧的制作。”

“那太好了。”Nick发现Moffat看着自己，他嘴巴张了张好像要对自己说些什么。

Moffat吸了一口气。然后转身朝相反的方向，只是丢下了一句，“dalek还会回归。”

Nick看着Moffat离开的背影记忆回到了很久之前。

那是一次Whovian的大型聚会，很多知名的人士都来参加了，无论是BBV还是Reeltime，还是其他的电视台，这次聚会是停剧期规模最大的一次聚会。Nick又认识了很多人。但他却一直在等一个人。

但他足足等了那个人一天，可是那个人始终没有来。结束的时候，他给那个人打电话。

“嘿，Steven，怎么今天工作如此忙? 连史上最大型的whovian聚会都忘记了。 ”他的话语强压着愤怒。

“阿？今天有whovian聚会?我怎么忘记了。对不起，今天确实是我人生中最重要的事情，所以耽误了，下次我一定补上。”

“他Steven Moffat那有时间参加聚会。你还不知道么?”这个时候，Mark Gatiss走过来。“电视上播出了一个求婚。Steven Moffat对Sue Vertue求婚了。 ”

什么这个消息犹如惊雷般让Nick惊掉了电话。

“我……”Nick突然感觉自己说不出来话了。

Nick不知道自己为什么震惊，心里有一种说不出来的滋味。

“嘿，Nick。”一个金发女人递给他一块dalek蛋糕。“你的声音很合适配dalek呀。”

“真的吗？”Nick疑惑地看着这个女人。

“我叫 Sharon Gosling ”女人伸出手。“我看见你在那里cosDalek简直绘声绘色。太逼真了”

“谢谢你，Sharon。”

“Nick我看见你在BBV做过很多关于神秘博士的节目，而且还扮演过一个未来的博士，有没有想成立一个神秘博士向的广播剧公司。”Sharon露出微笑。

“这是一个不错的建议。”Nick有点动心了。

“我联系到了Jason Haigh-Ellery，还有Gary Russell，再联合其他人成立一个专属的神秘博士广播剧公司。”

1996年，一个叫Big Finish的广播剧公司在伯克郡成立了。从神秘博士短篇故事集与Bernice Summerfield故事开始。直到1999年，Big Finish开始做由老版博士参与的广播剧了。

四十周年，Big Finish为没有回归屏幕的神秘博士做了庆辑。就在这时，RTD正在张罗回归神秘博士。Big Finish也面临着生死存亡的处境。因为Mal Young要收回版权，解散Big Finish。

伯克郡，每一个Big Finish人脸上都面无表情，严肃的等着一个电话。

时间一分一秒的度过。是生是死都掌握在远在千里之外的那个会议桌上。BBC环球公司，Mal Young，RTD等人身上。

Nick双手祈祷，Gary Russell眉头紧锁，Jason来回踱步。

“铃铃铃”一阵急促的电话铃声响起。Gary Russell急忙颤抖的接起电话。“您好，这里是Big Finish总部”

但电话那边不是RTD，而是一个打错电话的。

时间又一分一秒的度过。“铃铃铃”电话铃声再次响起。Gary Russell深呼吸了一口气。接起电话。“您好，Big Finish总部”

只听电话那边说。“我要预定接下来十年的神秘博士广播剧。”

“什么?”Gary像没听懂一样。

“恭喜你们，可以继续做神秘博士广播剧啦。”

还没有等电话那边说完，Big Finish总部早已沸腾了。各种尖叫呐喊声，Nick与Jason紧紧的抱在一起，这个时候Nick的手机突然响起来，他接起电话，电话那边响起来久违的Moffat的声音，“有时间吗？我们见一个面吧。”

Nick停顿了一下，咬了咬嘴唇，轻声说：“好的，地点你定吧。”

 

 

【Truth and lies】

两个人共同的记忆，零散的，美好的，悲伤的，犹如五味瓶一般……

从他们第一次见面，麦丽素成了20年以来他最爱的吃的，替代了巧克力。麦丽素成了日常生活中Moffat的诱惑。Mark Gatiss经常取出麦丽素来诱惑他，但Moffat从来不因此抱怨过。

“我来的这么早？”Moffat看着对面的Nick惊讶的说。

“没什么，就是在这里散散步了。”Nick淡淡的说。但没有看着Moffat。

“难道你不想为什么吗？”Moffat突然问道。

“神秘博士回归了，你会参加新版的编剧团。”Nick毫不犹豫的说，“如果你当年选择留在Big Finish肯定会受到重用，成了首席编剧，到时候很可能会失去去BBC工作的机会。”

Moffat没有说什么，只是轻声叹了口气。“这只是一方面原因。”

“那个不用说，也许我可能猜出来。”Nick转身看着Moffat。“对了，自从你结婚后，我貌似没有说过祝你幸福吧。原谅这个迟来10年的祝福。老伙计。”

“我也是。”Moffat意味深长的笑了。“RTD决定要你担任新版Dalek固定配音，高层已经同意了。他们说你的那个Dalek配音简直超级棒。”

Nick笑了，他知道在他的心中有一个秘密Moffat永远不会知道。

Moffat也笑了，他知道在他的心中有一个秘密Nick永远不会知道。谎言对Nick来说最安全不过了，他们都结婚了，这样也是最好的结局。

 

【平衡】

“我说过我不会修改的，更不会让Big Finish因此失去写八任博士冒险故事的权利，他们才是行业良心，我们没有一个人可以比得上。如果没有好评，我情愿引咎辞职，但希望不要让BF就此失去写八任博士的故事。”Ben Stephenson看着Moffat的陈词，决定冒险一次。看看效果在说。

Moffat开始紧锣密鼓的准备着神秘博士五十周年，在众多好朋友的帮助下，他累而不乏，他知道这一切都值得的，即使自己很累，想着还有Big Finish还在每个月都在源源不断的出着广播剧，她就动力十足。神秘博士对他与Nick来说都是火箭，Nick则就是火箭的助推器。帮助他走的更远。

2013年11月14日。《博士之夜》如期播出了。八任博士也说了广播剧同伴。网上好评颇多，很多人认为这个是最棒的礼物给Paul Mcgann，Moffat笑着看着他，Ben Stephenson无奈的摇了摇头。他终究拗不过Moffat，他也释放了一些新版版权，允许Big Finish可以写一个特别系列。因为他知道Big Finish虽然不是BBC，但他们却是whovian的良心。他把手中的第十份匿名举报信丢进了火炉。事实证明他没有看错，Moffat面对诱惑是可以达到平衡的。


End file.
